El pequeño gran Shippo
by vallolett14
Summary: Esta es la historia de Shippo narrada por el mismo tiempo después de la destrucción de Naraku, el regreso de Kagome y por su puesto la destrucción de la perla de Shikon, en donde Shippo nos cuenta su vida hasta el momento y los sentimientos que se están desarrollando hacia una niña muy especial.


Hola mi nombre es Shippo, soy un zorro demonio que lucha en compañía de Inuyasha un hanyou, Kagome una sacerdotisa, Sango una exterminadora de demonios, Miroku un monje y también una gatita conocida como Kirara que en momentos de necesidad se transforma en un poderoso puma.

Ellos son mi nueva familia y con ellos luche contra el malvado Naraku quien les causo mucho sufrimiento a mis amigos y quería la perla de Shikon como muchos otros, pero después de muchas penurias conseguimos vencer al malvado Naraku, ahora yo soy un zorro demonio de siete colas que…esperen no estoy contando bien la historia, me estoy adelantando, tengo que empezar desde el principio... ¿tienen tiempo? Es una larga historia y no quiero hacer que pierdan su valioso tiempo humano ¿si tienen? ¿Están cómodos? bien pues empecemos con mi historia...

Nací en el bosque del norte mi padre era un zorro demonio de siete colas, con forme los zorros demonios avanzamos de nivel obtenemos más colas, el máximo son nueve, mi madre tenía 5 colas, siempre dijo que se sentía mal engañando a los humanos; pero en fin, mi madre murió, mi papá nunca me dijo de que, solo sé que sucedió cuando tenía 3 años antes de eso solíamos hacer todo juntos, era muy divertido, mi papá y yo quedamos muy tristes después de su muerte, aun así el me siguió entrenando.

Vivíamos en un tronco de arce adentrado en el bosque que forma parte del territorio oeste, todas las mañanas papá preparaba el desayuno, luego practicábamos algunos trucos, a la hora el almuerzo comíamos pescado o algún jabalí que mi papá cazaba, por las tardes solía jugar con un amigo que vivía en un manzano algo lejos de mi arce, y por las noches a la hora de dormir mi papá me contaba historias de cuando viajaba a completar su entrenamiento o sobre héroes que hacían grandes hazañas, pero para mí las mejores eran sobre mi papá y sus grandes aventuras, mi favorita siempre fue la vez que papá lucho contra un demonio pez y conoció a mi mamá.

Solo tuve un amigo en mi infancia, su nombre es Yuto, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, solíamos jugar en la tarde siempre cerca del rio, era nuestro lugar secreto recuerdo una vez en la que...

-Shippo-Yuto era un mapache demonio tenía la cola larga y esponjada de color gris en punta y el cabello también algo gris para ser un niño, es mayor que yo pues él tenía seis y yo cuatro.

-¿qué sucede Yuto?

-¿tú has oído sobre los fragmentos de la perla de shikon?

-no, ¿qué son?

-¡no has oído sobre la perla o los fragmentos!-era más para confirmar que para preguntar, de nuevo negué con la cabeza-la perla de Shikon es una perla de color morado que te concede cualquier deseo o te hace más poderoso, la perla se partió en muchos pedazos y con cada fragmentó que te encuentres te haces más poderoso.

-no me interesa, nadie es más poderoso que mi papá- estaba seguro de que mi papá era muy poderoso, lo había visto transformarse en su verdadera forma yokai de zorro y asustar humanos.

-está bien lo que tú digas, aun así te diré que esa perla lo aria aún más poderoso, está en manos de una sacerdotisa y de un hanyou.

-¿tu como sabes eso?-por lo general era distraído y olvidadizo, una vez se le olvido su propia hermana en el rio y no se acordó hasta que su papá le pregunto dónde estaba su hermanita, esa vez no fui con él lo sé porque me conto de las nalgadas que le dio por ser tan olvidadizo, hubo otra ocasión en la que se cayó en un poso por andar pensando en el color de la hojas y en que si mis ojos eran de ese color o eran más brillantes y entonces los suyos a que se parecían, esa vez si iba con él y conseguí sacarlo. No lo creía la clase de persona observadora como para escuchar los rumores.

-pues porque me lo conto mi papá-aaa con razón, su papá era muy observador a diferencia de él.

-ablando de padres- dije mientras miraba el cielo y trataba de calcular la hora, me alegraba que mi papá me hubiera enseñado a calcular el tiempo por la posición del sol- está anocheciendo y de seguro mi papá estará preocupado por mí.

-o claro yo también me voy- ambos saltamos de la roca en que estamos sentados y no dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas-adiós Shippo, cuídate.

-adiós Yuto, nos vemos mañana.

Así fue como me entere de los fragmentos de shikon, cuando llegue a casa le pregunte a mi papá si era verdad la historia sobre los fragmentos, dijo que si y me conto que muchos seres tanto humanos como demonios y hanyous desean los fragmentos de la esfera, debido que pueden otorgar un gran poder y conceder un deseo. En esos momentos no tenía ni idea del tipo de personas que buscaban la perla y tampoco las aventuras que tendría en busca de ella.

A los tres días de nuestra conversación Yuto me dijo que se marchaba del bosque por un tiempo para visitar a unos parientes en el norte del país, me sentí muy triste al saber que mi mejor amigo se marchaba por casi un mes, pero me alegre al saber que me traería nuevas herramientas de zorro demonio como regalo de cumpleaños, cumpliría cinco años en un mes, y a la mañana siguiente de la despedida sucedió que...

-buenos días hijo-saludo mi papá de buen humor como todas las mañanas.

-¡buenos días papá!-aunque mi mejor amigo se hubiera ido no estaba deprimido, el regresaría pronto-voy por avellanas.

-usa bien tu olfato pequeño-me aconsejaba mientras yo me bestia y preparaba algunas herramientas- aléjate de los humanos y de los lobos demonio.

-si- después de las sugerencias y advertencias de papá nos despedimos y me fui a buscar avellanas, estaba decidido a conseguir muchas.

Después de media hora encontré muchísimas como nunca antes en mi vida, estaba tan feliz que regrese lo más rápido posible a casa, ya quería ver qué cara ponía mi papá al ver cuantas avellanas llevaba.

-¡papá mira cuantas recogí!-exclame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que de inmediato se borró al ver el escenario frente a mis ojos: se encontraban dos demonios a la entrada de mi casa, uno de ellos tenía forma humana, con el cabello largo color negro agarrado en una especie de trenza y unos fragmento de shikon en la frente, el otro era una especie de rana con una cabeza muy grande de color blanco con dos fragmentos y solo tenía tres pelos en la cabeza y una pequeña tensa, ambos llevaban armadura y el de la forma humana una lanza.

Eso no era todo uno de ellos el feo usaba la piel de mi papá como cinturón, él estaba en su verdadera forma alrededor de la cintura de ese tipo agarrando la cola con sus mandíbulas, tenía los ojos serrados y parecía dormido; no me di cuenta de cuando solté las avellanas, ni cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, pero los asesinos de mi padre sí.

-mira eso Mantén, un pequeño zorrito- dijo el de la forma humana, su vos sonaba burlona

-es verdad Hiten, ¿este es tu papá pequeño?- el feo estaba señalando a su cinturón a la piel de mi papá, sentí más lagrimas deslizarse por mi rostro.

-jajaja es una lástima que no nos haya querido dar el fragmento de Shikon por las buenas, lo hubiéramos dejado con vida-¿qué? ¿Mi papá tenía un fragmento de shikon? ¿Por eso lo mataron? ¿Ellos quieren los fragmentos?

-jajajasí, pero descuida zorrito te reunirás con él en el otro mundo-entonces empecé a correr mientras oía las carcajadas de esos sujetos, me fui de lo que fue mi hogar durante los últimos cuatro años, desde que nací no había conocido otra cosa aparte del árbol, el bosque y el rio cercano, ¿dónde iría? ¿Al norte con Yuto y su padre con la esperanza que me acogieran? y en todo caso ¿Dónde queda el norte? Y aunque supiera ¿Cómo voy a llegar allá?

Recuerdo que estaba asustado y corría rápido ¿hacia dónde? No lo recuerdo solo quería huir, no me importaba el lugar, no fue hasta que salí del bosque a un claro cuando me di cuenta de la cruel realidad: estaba solo, no tenía padres, familia, amigos o un lugar donde ir, estaba completamente solo, vulnerable ante el cruel mundo que me había arrebatado todo, solo me quedaba una pequeña bolsa de trucos que me había llegado con migo, y como el pequeño niño que era me eche a llorar, en las raíces de un árbol me envolví con mi cola y llore, en 3 horas me había quedado solo, debía de ser una pesadilla, en cualquier memento mi papá me despertaría y me diría holgazán por dormir hasta tarde, pero en mi mente infantil sabia la verdad: mi papá estaba muerto, nada podría cambiarlo y yo ahora me encontraba solo.

Sollozaba y lágrimas amargas escurrían de mis ojos hasta que… me di cuenta de que me comportaba como un niño humano, y no como un zorro demonio, tenía que ser fuerte ahora que estaba solo, tenía que vengar a mi padre, pero…¿Cómo lo aria? Entonces sentí una extraña aura, casi la misma que había sentido antes, fue entonces cuando los vi: una mujer con ropas extrañas en un objeto extraño y con un bolso extraño de color amarillo brillante, también estaba un hombre o más bien un hanyou, ellos tenían fragmentos de la esfera de shikon, los seguí hasta que se detuvieron cerca de un campo de batalla, estaban comiendo ¿acaso no tenían miedo de los esqueletos?


End file.
